


Fallen Angel

by Pyret1582



Category: Youkai Ningen Bem | Humanoid Monster Bem
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume-san watching a yokai sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble

Here I am, sitting watching you sleep. Myself was unable to sleep, to put my thoughts to rest and taken a walk to clear my running mind. But my wandering feet had lead me on this path.

You look like an angel. A fallen angel when you sleep, so peaceful and I had no heart to wake you from your deep slumber. My palm reach out tracing the upper arm through your shirt feeling the curves in the misshaped skin, skin that was the proof that you weren’t human, you flinch in your sleep and I couldn’t contain the hushing sound I did in the back of my throat. You’re safe, nothing will hurt you, not so long I’m here by your side. I’ll never abandon you, you’re too precious to me. To precious to lose, you’re my path between a fairy tale and reality and I didn't want to lose that path.

I see you flinch again. Like dreams is hunting your mind and I try to sooth you, but with a jerk you wake up and our eyes met just like it was destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved these two sience the first episode came out! Now i had a heart to write something when I had my mind with me
> 
> Happy reading


End file.
